The Bonnibel Rock
by RandomFanPerson
Summary: Bonnibel shares her feelings on the whole "Flinn" Flame Princess x Finn Paring. In the form of a song parody. A parody of a song written by Keri Hilson. That used to be called Pretty Girl Rock. Warning: No parings intended, humor intended. R&R Please!


**The Bonnibel Rock**

"Hey, um… Bonnie, what do you think if I told you Finn and I might start dating?" Flame Princess asked, biting her lip. She might have expected a long lecture, she might have expected a carefully selected cough and a slight nod of her head, but she wasn't expecting this. Bonnibel smiled.  
"1, 2, 3, 4!" Bonnie shouted. And, randomly, music came out of the background.

"_Do the Bonnibel Rock (Rock, rock),  
Do the Bonnibel Rock (Rock, rock),  
My name is Bonnie,  
I'm so very,  
Fly Oh my,  
Is a little bit scary,  
Prince wanna marry,  
Looking at my Berry,  
And you can stare,  
But if you touch,  
I'll be all "NARRY"  
Pretty as a picture,  
Sweeter than on twitter,  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than,  
the girl that burned ya,  
I ain't gotta talk about it,  
Baby you have known it,  
But if you want, I'll be ,  
Happy to repeat it,  
My name is Bonnie,  
I'm so very,  
Fly Oh my,  
Is a little bit scary,  
Prince wanna marry,  
Looking at my Berry,  
And you can stare,  
But if you touch,  
I'll be all "NARRY"  
Pretty as a picture,  
Sweeter than on twitter,  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than,  
the girl that burned ya,  
I can talk about it 'cause I know  
that I'm gummy,  
If you know it to,  
than ladies sing it with me,  
All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bonnibel,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bonnibel,  
My Walk,  
My Talk,  
The way I dress,  
It's not my fault,  
So please don't stick,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bubblegum,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bubblegum,  
Aye, now do the Bonnibel Rock (rock, rock)  
Do the Bonnibel Rock (rock, rock)  
Do the Bonnibel Rock (Rock, rock)  
All my Gummies  
Do the Bonnibel Rock (Rock, rock)  
Do the Bonnibel Rock (Rock)  
Do the Bonnibel Rock  
Now were you at?  
If you looking for me,  
You can catch me,  
Cameras flashing,  
Finny turned his head,  
As soon as I passed him,  
Girls think I'm a nerd,  
'Cause I know I'm Righteous  
Don't worry 'bout what I think,  
Why don't you ask Finn?  
Owoaah!  
Get yourself together don't burn,  
(Never Do it!)  
Jealousy's the ugliest trait,  
(Don't ever do it)!  
I can talk about it 'cause I know  
that I'm gummy,  
If you know it to,  
than ladies sing it with me,  
All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bonnibel,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bonnibel,  
My Talk,  
The way I dress,  
It's not my fault,  
So please don't stick,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bubblegum,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bubblegum,  
Doing the Bonnibel Rock (Rock, rock)  
Do the Bonnibel Rock (Rock, rock)  
Do the Bonnibel Rock (Rock, rock) (x2)  
All my Gummies do the Bonnibel Rock,  
Rock, Rock,  
Get Along with your Bonnibel Rock (Rock, rock),  
Still show with your Bonnibel Rock (Rock, rock),  
All my Gummies do the Bonnibel Rock,  
Rock, Rock,  
Sing it with me now,  
All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bonnibel,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bonnibel,  
My Talk,  
The way I dress,  
It's not my fault,  
So please don't stick,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bubblegum,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bubblegum,  
All eyes on me when I walk in,  
No question that this girl's a 10,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bonnibel,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bonnibel,  
My Walk  
My Talk,  
The way I dress,  
It's not my fault,  
So please don't stick,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bubblegum,  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm Bubblegum,"_Sang Bubblegum, oddly enough without any interruptions by Flame Princess. "Well… I guess I'll go find somebody else, then…" Flame Princess said as she dropped out the window, landing on some cotton candy. "Point one bubblegum" Princess Bubblegum whispered to herself as she dressed for bed.

A/N: I recommend listening to this song. I don't own Adventure Time or Pretty Girl Rock (By Keri Hilson). I thought of this at 3 in the morning, so… point taken. I was listening to the song and gears shifted in my head… But I uploaded it anyway. R&R Please!


End file.
